


Running Leap

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, and rabble and loudmouth just encourage this kind of fic i swear, because i can't help myself, fluffy fluff, i love them for it tbh, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Loudmouth receives an enthusiastic greeting.





	Running Leap

**Author's Note:**

> Just some extreme fluff I had to write thanks to this [extremely adorable art](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/178717649139/a-quick-lil-5-minute-doodle-request-for-kristsune) by kaminoanbat.   
> Loudmouth belongs to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) and Ozone belongs to Phire

Loudmouth was chatting with Wooley and Ozone after his workout and subsequent cool down in the ‘fresher when they heard a clatter down the corridor.

“Lud’ika!” 

Loudmouth knew that voice  _ anywhere _ . If one asked a nat born, (especially one that didn’t have a lot of interaction with  _ vode _ ) they would say that there were hundreds of thousands of clones with that same voice. But they couldn’t hear the differences, the nuances between each and every brother’s voice. Loudmouth could. 

He turned, bracing his legs and holding his arms wide “Rab’ika!”

Rabble was barreling towards him, shedding pieces of armor as he went, clattering onto the floor. He lept into Loudmouth’s arms, who caught him easily. Rabble had hit him in the face once with a pauldron (which he apologized for, profusely, for at least a week), forever after being sure to have at least his upper armor off before their usual reunion ritual. He was just usually too impatient to remove said armor when or where he was supposed to.

Loudmouth could see Ruckus picking up Rabble’s discarded pieces of armor and stacking them into Mischief’s arms as they followed Rabble at a much more sedate pace. 

“We’ll see you later.” Wooley said with a smile, as him and Ozone left to give them a little privacy. 

It was difficult to give more than a brief smile back, with his arms still full of Rabble, but Loudmouth was sure they would understand. 

“I’m sorry I interrupted, but I,  _ we _ , missed you so much.” Rabble had leaned back just enough so Loudmouth could see his face as he talked before leaning in close, and nuzzling against his his neck. 

Loudmouth chuckled and hugged him tighter, “Missed you too, all of you.”

Mischief and Ruckus had caught up by this point, and both of them were smiling softly. Ruckus nodded as Mischief leaned in around Rabble, to rest their foreheads together for a moment.

Rabble was living up to his name, and already telling him all about their most recent mission, while still curled up in his arms. Once they were reunited, Rabble was loathe to let go again unless he had to, and honestly, Loudmouth felt the same. 

Ruckus took some of Rabble’s armor as Mischief placed a hand at Loudmouth’s back to guide them to their bunk to spend as much downtime together as they could. 


End file.
